Fairy Tales
by Padawan-Saoirse
Summary: In order to solidify an alliance, the ruler of a planet searches for "the fairest one of all" to offer for an arranged marriage. His search ends when he is captivated by Ezra's eyes. Ezra is captured and kept in a tower and it's up to the Ghost Crew to get their young Padawan back before it's too late. (This first part is based loosely off of Snow White & other fairy tales).
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, first Rebels fic. Hope you people like it! This chapter is a bit short so sorry about that

Ezra knew what the op was, force knows Kanan had told him what he was supposed to do four times ever since they came into the planet's orbit. Sure, this wasn't Lothal but it's not like Ezra didn't know what he was doing. Ezra sat on the side of the road on a relatively empty part of the city and waited for the cargo shipment to pass by. When it did he was supposed to alert Kanan and follow the shipment.

Ezra groaned as he put his head in his hand and his eyes scanned over the street. The most exciting thing that would happen was that some random person would walk by.

Then Ezra heard an engine in the distance, he sat up where he was and watched intently down the street. Then the shipment appeared at the end of the street and drove past him. Ezra pulled out his comlink.

"Specter Two, the shipment just passed me." He said.

"Good job Spector Six. Follow it."

Ezra placed the comlink back in his pocket and got up to follow it when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He quickly turned and saw an older man in well-dressed close looking down at him.

"I'm sorry young man, but I couldn't help but be captivated by your eyes." The stranger said. Ezra was startled by the comment, and looked back towards the shipment disappearing down the street then back at the stranger in front of him.

"Er, thank you sir, would love to chat, but I got to go!" Ezra said, he waved the man a goodbye as he ran to catch up with the shipment. Kanan would kill him if he lost sight of it. Not only that but Ezra felt an almost tingling sensation crawling up his spine, as if the force was attempting to give him some sort of warning.

The man watched Ezra run off, before pulling out a comlink of his of his own.

"My Lord, I believe I have found the one you are looking for."

"Way to lose the shipment kid!" Zeb said as he smacked Ezra on the back of the head. After his short interruption with the stranger, Ezra had ended up losing the shipment despite his efforts to keep up with it.

"Wasn't my fault!" Ezra shouted, "I got distracted!"

"Well you should have been more focused." Kanan said as they entered the Ghost. Ezra groaned at the reprimand, it's not like he was _trying_ to make things happen that would make his lose focus. He was so sick of Kanan always telling him that need to _focus_ and needed _discipline._

"Kanan, I was trying! I know that we needed those cargo so we could get paid and get supplies! It's not like I wanted to lose the shipment!" Ezra said, getting visibly angry.

Kanan turned around and looked at his padawan. Ezra had crossed his arms and glared down at a box that was much less likely to judge him.

"You need to calm down," Kanan said, he held up a hand when Ezra tried to speak, "You can go to the market and buy us some of the supplies with the credits we have. Go to Hera to get a list of things we need."

Ezra looked at his master before making his way towards the cockpit. Once Ezra was out of the cargo area, Kanan let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Even though Kanan wasn't as strict as the old Jedi teachings, even he could realize that at times Ezra let his emotions get the better of him.

Ezra wandered around the market, his eyes gazing lazily over the various booths. He already held a basket filled with some of the supplies Hera had asked him to get, but now Ezra found himself trying to find the last few items on the list.

"Are you lost, young one?" He heard a voice to the right of him say. Ezra turned to find a beggar woman holding a basket, a black cloak with a hood covering most of her features.

"No, I'm fine. Just looking for a few supplies." Ezra answered.

"My, your eyes. The stars in the night sky seem dim in comparison." The woman said. Ezra tentatively reached towards his face, blush brushing his cheeks. He was reminded of the man from earlier. Man, he wasn't used to getting so much attention.

"Ah thank you miss." He said, his eyes were drawn back to the market, but the woman quickly demanded his attention again.

"I hate to ask this of you, but my arm is growing tired lugging these apples around, do you think you could carry then to the inn I am staying at? It's not too far."

Ezra looked up at the sky, well he still had time. _I guess it won't make me that late._ Ezra thought to himself. He took the woman's basket with a smile and gestured for her to lead the way.

While making their way to the inn the woman would mostly tell him random facts about the planet, or she would talk of her orchard where she got her apples from. For the most part Ezra zoned out if he was being completely honest, the most he would do was nod his head to make it appear he was listening.

When they arrived at her inn and had walked to her room, the woman thanked Ezra as she took the basket, and right at that time Ezra's stomach growled. The woman must have seen Ezra glance at her basket since she laughed and reached into her basket and pulled out one of the ripest apples she had.

"Here. For all of your hard work." She said, holding out the apple to Ezra.

"Thank you!" Ezra said, taking the apple. He was starving, well not starving like when he was on the streets but he was still pretty hungry.

"Well, go on." The woman encouraged with a smile, however Ezra missed the intensity in her gaze as her eyes traced the movement of him moving the apple to his mouth. Ezra gave a small smile in return before taking a bite. It was one of the best fruits he had ever eaten, and he hummed in pleasure at the taste. He opened his mouth for another bite, when suddenly he felt wrong. He felt the tingling sensation on his spine once more, and this time he felt a sense of danger as the force practically screamed in his ears.

His whole body started to feel numb, he looked up the woman only to get dizzy at the sudden movement. His eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything and then his knees buckled. The red apple fell from his hand. He tried to stand up only to stumble back to the ground. Every time he blinked it was like time was slowing down for him. He could feel his consciences ebbing away, fear gripped him as he felt completely powerless. The apple rolled in front of his face where he lay crumpled on the ground.

"You are far too sweet for your own good. The Lord will be pleased." He heard the woman say, before he lost conciseness.


	2. Chapter 2

So I got a few questions so I'll go ahead and answer them!

Some people asked when this takes place, I'm going to say that this during season 2, up to Legacy. I also was asked what planet this was on, and to be honest I couldn't find any planets that matched what I was looking for so I just kept it general. If you want me to give the planet a name I can, or better yet, I'll let you guys name it. Best name will get put in the story. (Need a name for both planets I guess)

The next update might not be for a bit, so I thought I would update sooner with this chapter so we could get deeper in the plot.

* * *

Kanan tapped his hands on the table. It was dark out and Ezra still wasn't back. He knew that the kid may have taken some time to blow off some steam, but now Kanan was getting worried. Ezra had not been picking up his com either, despite Kanan having tried to get in contact several times. At first Kanan thought it was because he still angry, but now Kanan was getting fearful. He pulled his comlink from his pocket.

"Zeb. Sabine. Come to the cargo hold." He said, making his way there to meet them.

Once there were all there the two of them looked at Kanan.

"So Kanan what's up?" Sabine asked.

"Have either of you heard from Ezra?" he asked. Zeb and Sabine both looked at each other before shaking their heads. Kanan scratched his chin for a minute before looking up at them.

"Come on. Let's go search the town for him." He said.

Sabine and Zeb nodded their heads and the three of them walked out the ship's hold.

"Hera, we are going to look for Ezra. Tell us if he comes back." Kanan said into his com.

"Will do." Hera responded.

 _Where could he have gone?_

The three of them searched the town. Kanan even attempted to connect with Ezra through the force, however he couldn't sense him. Was Ezra shutting him out? As the night continued the rest of the crew was growing visibly worried.

"You don't think something happened to him?" Sabine asked.

"It's starting to look that way." Kanan said, though he hoped he was wrong. They started making their way back to the ship, it seemed that nothing would get accomplished by wandering through the streets. If they were going to find Ezra they needed a better plan than this it seemed.

Once they were back at the ship, Hera was waiting for them.

"No sign of him." She said. They all stayed silent for a minute, no one quite sure what to say. Zeb was the first to break the silence.

"You think the Imperials got him?" he asked.

"If they took him off world, it could maybe explain why I couldn't sense him. He would be too far." Kanan said.

"So then what's our next move? How are we supposed to find him?" Sabine said.

"The rebellion has have some kind of contact to figure out what ships have left this planet today right?" Kanan asked, turning to Hera. She touched his shoulder as she walked past him.

"Already on it." She answered leaving. Everyone dispersed and Kanan followed Hera to the cockpit. He sat in his chair with a sigh and held his head.

"Do you think the inquisitors got him?" Kanan asked. Hera turned to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Don't worry Kanan. We'll find him."

* * *

Ezra awoke in a bed that was far too comfortable for him to be back on the ghost. He slowly began to sit and immediately realized his clothes were different. Rather than his usual clothing he now wore more formal wear that was pitch black and blue embroidery. He also had black knee high boots and a dark blue cape that he noted had a hood. What made him uneasy was the fact that his lightsaber was nowhere on him.

Ezra looked around to realize he was on a large bed with plush pillows. The room he was in had two doors, one that led to the bathroom, and large doors that led to probably the rest of wherever he was. Based on the layout of this place, Ezra doubted he was on a ship. There were red curtains over the window, maybe if he looked out the window he could figure out where he was? He walked towards the window and pulled back the curtains only to find that there was a simply a wall there.

"Huh?" He said. He dashed towards to bathroom to find it only had a sink and toilet. No windows. He ran to the door and attempted to open it, only to find it locked.

He stopped thought back to what had happened. All he remembered was a woman and then eating an apple…

Panic rose in Ezra's throat and he started banging his hand on the door yelling out hoping that maybe someone was outside. If it was Stormtroopers, he could trick them. I mean he always could. He started banging his whole body against the door until his shoulder was sore.

He turned back towards the room, now that he thought about this place didn't look like somewhere the empire would keep him. Normally he would just be a cell, and it would never have a bed like _that._ The question was raised. Who had him captive? And why?

"Okay. Okay." Ezra stepped back. Maybe he could try and contact Kanan through the force. He sat back on his bed, closing his eyes and concentrating like Kanan had taught him. Nothing. Ezra steadied his breath and kept trying to what felt like hours to try and contact Kanan, it could have been hours for all Ezra knew. He had no way of telling time. Maybe he was just too far?

Ezra jumped when the door was opened, a man walked into the room. Ezra stood up, but the door was closed before he could make a dash for it.

Ezra looked at the man in front of him. He could already tell that this man was from a higher standing just from a glance at his clothes and way he held himself. The man had dark brown hair, a bit of stubble, and green eyes that seemed to be calculating him.

"Well my servants weren't lying when they mentioned your eyes." He said, peering at Ezra as he approached him. Ezra opted for saying nothing since he wasn't exactly sure what was going on, however his mind flashed to the two strangers that had complimented him earlier.

"You're a bit younger than what I wanted, but in time I'm sure you'll grow into a handsome young man." _What?_ Ezra was immediately on edge, leaning away from the man in front of him.

"Oh don't worry. So long as you behave no harm will come to you. You should be glad in fact," the man said. Ezra's eyes narrowed at that, he wasn't the biggest fan of being told what to do.

"You see," the man began, "I am the ruler of this planet, King Amare. I had struck up a deal with the neighboring planet that would form an alliance, and this would be solidified by a marriage. I ran into one problem though, I lack an heir. That's where you come in."

Ezra stared up at the man, not liking where this was going. Amare got closer until he was standing right in front of Ezra, and Ezra had to crane his neck to look at him. Pride kept him from backing away.

"I promised them I would give them the fairest one of all in exchange, and your eyes," Amare said as his hand lashed out and grabbed Ezra's face, "They fit the ticket."

Ezra tried to pull his face away, but Amare's grip was too strong. He turned Ezra's head in his hand, which angered Ezra further since he felt like he was object to this man. The man's eyes landed on Ezra's scar.

"Many would find your scar displeasing, but it only appears to add to you." After looking at Ezra for a few moments longer he released him.

"I won't be your pawn!" Ezra growled as soon as he was released.

"Well it's not really your choice at this point." Amare said before turning to leave. Whoever was outside he asked to open the door, and as soon as the door was opened Ezra used the force to throw it open all the way. He ran past Amare and the man that was waiting outside the door, who just so happened to the male stranger from before, and started running down the hall.

Ezra made erratic turns, hoping that one of them would lead to an exit. He stumbled upon some stairs and started running down, normally he would want to find his lightsaber but at this point he needed to get out of here. The crew had no idea what had happened, where he was, _he_ didn't even know where he was! If he stayed here there was almost no hope of him being found.

Ezra turned down another hall way when he ran straight into someone. They made a grab for him and Ezra jumped back to avoid the hands. He turned to run the other direction and take a different path when someone appeared behind him.

They grabbed one of Ezra's arms, and Ezra began squirming in the man's grip trying to break free. Then his other arm was grabbed by the other man and Ezra yelled out in frustration. They dragged him back up to his room, Ezra kicking and yelling the whole time.

Once they were back in the room they pinned Ezra to the bed.

"Put a restraint on him," Amare said, "We can't have him getting out of here."

Ezra struggled harder when he felt his hands pressed together in front of him. He felt the cold metal go around his wrists, and in pure instinct he bit the hand that had put them on. Even though they were already locked there was no way Ezra was letting this guy just put restraints on him unscathed.

The man yelled out and punched Ezra in the face, Ezra's head fell against the pillows in a daze.

"Hey!" Amare yelled, "I don't want anything that will leave a mark!"

Ezra glared at Amare, eyes filled fire. The men moved back from Ezra, and gave one bow to Amare before exiting the room. Amare watched the door close behind him before turning to Ezra.

"I knew that you were a diamond in the rough, but I had no idea how rare you really were. I assumed that the saber you held was something you had stolen. A relic you had been lucky enough to find."

"I would be happy to show you how it works." Ezra hissed.

Amare gave a small laugh, which only further angered Ezra.

"You should consider yourself lucky. I could turn you in to the Empire, but instead I am giving you a chance to live a good life." Amare said.

"Yeah some good life. I don't think my Master will be very happy when he finds me locked here you know." Ezra said. Granted Kanan would probably be furious with him for being so naïve.

"Your Master?" Amare asked before really starting to laugh. Ezra got a pit in his stomach as he felt confusion and fear for why Amare was acting this way. Was there something he didn't know?

"If you Master cares for you, where is he?" Amare asked, a smirk in his voice.

Ezra hesitated, "What do you mean?"

"Do you know how long you've been asleep?" When Ezra didn't answer Amare continued, "Over a week. And not once have I seen any sign of i _anyone/i_ looking for you. Let alone a Jedi."

He watched Ezra's face pale. Well it had only been a week. The crew had to be looking for him. Right? He thought back to when he was trying to connect with Kanan. What if they had left? What if they left and Kanan was too far to detect? Ezra felt his eyes water at the idea of being abandoned again.

No. No! That couldn't be right. The crew wouldn't just abandon him! They had to be looking for him!

Amare watched with a mild amusement at Ezra's inner dilemma. He made his way towards the door, but at the last second turned back towards Ezra.

"You know you'll have to be punished for your behavior today, but I'll be easy on you today. All I want you to do is bow down and beg for forgiveness." Amare said with an arrogant smile hat Ezra wanted to wipe from his face. When Ezra made no movement to move, Amare's face took a darker tone.

"I. Said. Bow. Down." He said through gritted teeth. Ezra instead spat in his direction, no way he was going to bow to this guy.

"Guards!" Amare called. The two men entered once more, having heard the entire conversation and roughly grabbed Ezra's shoulders and pushed him towards the ground. One of them pressed down on Ezra's head until Ezra had to actually turn his head so his face wasn't pressed as harshly into the ground.

"Beg." Amare commanded.

"No!" Ezra yelled.

"Beg!" Amare yelled.

When Ezra simply growled in response. Amare sighed like he was disappointed.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." He pulled out a vial and Ezra's eyes grew wide when he realized what it was. Amare smiled at Ezra's reaction.

"I see you know what death sticks are. I hear that they take chunks off your life. That after each dose, the desire for more grows, and that they are nearly impossible to shake an addiction without medical assistance." Amare said as he pulled the cork from the bottle.

Ezra had heard stories about death sticks. People would become so addicted even after one dose. He had once heard of a man killing his brother for that stuff.

"You wouldn't." Ezra said.

"Though I don't want you to have scars, I think some withdrawl after this would be sufficient punishment enough." Amare answered.

Ezra may have had pride, but he wasn't an idiot.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I didn't hear that." Amare taunted.

"I said I was sorry." Ezra said, his eyes meeting Amare's.

"And?"

Ezra had to hold back the growl in the back of his throat.

"Forgive me. Please." Ezra closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to look that man in the eye right now.

"That's a good boy." Amare said, standing up. The two men released Ezra, and they all left the room. Leaving Ezra alone with his thoughts. Ezra made his way back towards the bed and held one of the pillows against his chest, granted it was difficult to get his hands around with the restraints.

He had to think of a plan. There was no way he was going down without a fight. He just had to find a way, he had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: **Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, I've been having relationship problems to say the least so I have been having a hard time dealing with that. Hope you guys like the chapter though!I hope the next one doesn't take as long, also I love all the reviews I have been getting thank you all so much!**

 **Update: Hey guys so I later pointed out I had some typos. I actually hadn't proof read the chapter yet and without thinking I posted it, don't drink and write kids. Anyways I think I got the mistakes but knowing me I missed some but alas.**

* * *

Ezra laid back against his bed, three days had passes since he first woke up. Despite Amare's warnings, Ezra still attempted escape. Almost every time someone would come in to bring him food he would make a dash, fight back, and eventually be brought back up to the room. It became an agonizing cycle. The only thing that relieved Ezra was that he hadn't seen Amare since. He was sure that Amare must have heard of what he had been doing, but was overjoyed that he hadn't shown up.

Well that is until today…

Ezra heard the sound of his door opening. He prepared himself for another attempt at freedom. There was no way he was going to give up hope.

He quickly turned, only to see Amare standing there with a tray of food. He had been so surprised that in his hesitation the door had already been closed. _Karabast._

Amare placed the tray next to Ezra. Ezra sat up and eyed the man warily, however Amare remained silent and moved to stand near the wall where the window would have been.

Ezra looked back at the tray to see it was a type of stew, maybe if his mouth was full Amare wouldn't attempt to talk him. He had to awkwardly grab the spoon due to his restraints but started eating, trying to ignore the fact that Amare was watching him. They continued this for a few minutes until Amare finally broke the silence.

"I feed you, take care of you, and promise you a better life. How do you repay me? With being a naissance, with trying to escape my care. You have not even told me your name." Amare said, sighing dramatically.

"Oh yes because I am obviously the problem here, and you haven't asked for my name. It's Ezra, maybe you should use it." Ezra said rolling his eyes. Amare was aggravated by his response.

"You don't even understand! I am going to solidify a political alliance! You are helping in something bigger than yourself. Think of how much better people's lives would be with this alliance. By fighting it you are only fighting the wellbeing of the people. It's selfish."

Ezra refused to listen. He knew Amare was just trying to manipulate him, and he was going to respond when he suddenly found it hard to sit up. He body crumpled onto the pillows. He felt so weak, like his body was too heavy for him. Even when he tried move his hands he was sluggish. Ezra's eyes dashed to the stew.

"You drugged me!" He hissed, as he watched Amare approach.

He saw Amare pull something from his pocket. From the looks of it, it was a golden necklace, a choker to be exact, with a large blue stone in its center. Amare put it on Ezra, before stepping back to examine him.

"I had this made especially for you. You see the stone in its center has a tracker. You can run wherever you want, but I will find you." Amare said, a sneer on his face.

Ezra's eyes grew wide as the reality settled in. He grabbed the necklace, or at least tried to. His hands instead grazed over its smooth surface, unable to clasp around it in their weakened state. He couldn't even feel where it had been locked, it felt smooth all the way around.

"Yes, as you may have figured out, there is no way for _you_ to take my gift off." Amare said, a smug grin on his face.

"You call this a gift!? It's a curse!" Ezra snarled from the pillows.

Amare ignored his comment and seemed to want to move on from topics.

"It seems that the planet Kloric is very excited to meet you, however their royal family is too busy to come at the moment, so we made a compromise."

Ezra did not like where this was going.

"Here on Kendros we intend to hold a ball. All of the Kloric nobles will be invited to see you."

Ezra really did not where this went. Amare, however did not seem amused by Ezra's expressions. He moved over, grabbing Ezra's hair, ignoring his yelp, to ensure that he was looking him straight in the eye.

"You _will_ behave. I have been easy on you the past few days but my patience is wearing thin. I advise you to not test it!" Amare seethed.

Amare released Ezra and then grabbed the tray. Amare turned as the door was opened, mocking Ezra as the door was wide open and he was unable to do anything.

"We also discussed your age. We decided that you will be married, then remain here until you are of an older age."

With that, Amare closed the door behind him. Ezra stared at the door. There was _no way_ he was staying here for any longer than he had too. The idea of having to spend years with Amare actually scared him; Ezra was pretty sure he would go insane if he had to stay in this room for years.

"Kanan…"

* * *

It had been over a week since Ezra had gone missing, and the crew searched relentlessly for him. They had searched planets nearby, looked at prison records, and even asked various pirates if they had information. It was almost like the Empire didn't even have him, there were no signs of Ezra anywhere.

The crew was currently returning to the other rebels in the hopes that someone would have found information on them. Ahsoka seemed to have ties everywhere, she _had_ to have heard something of Ezra's whereabouts.

They all gathered in their meeting area after landing as Ahsoka entered. Hera, in an attempt to ease Kanan's nerves put her hand on his shoulder.

"So, any news?" Hera asked, breaking the silence. Ahsoka shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, but any information about Ezra alludes me. However for you and Kanan I do have a mission." She said.

"A mission!? Are you serious! We can't just give up on him!" Kanan shouted, agitated that Ahsoka would even think of putting him on a mission in a time like this.

"I'm not telling you to give up. The others and I will continue to look, however if this rebellion is going to take hold we can't stop for one person." Ahsoka answered in a collected manner, trying to calm Kanan down.

Kanan was about to respond when Hera drew his attention to her. They appeared to have a silent conversation with a look before Hera turned to Ahsoka.

"And if we did accept, what would the mission be?" She asked.

"The mission wouldn't be long. Only a day actually. On the planet Kloric there is a wealthy noble, a rebel sympathizer. It would be good for our cause if we could convince him to give us financial aid in our fight."

"And how would we get the chance to meet him?" Hera asked.

"Well it seems that there is a celebration on the neighboring planet Kendros. It appears that the two planets are creating a political alliance with a marriage, and this is the meeting of Kendros's betrothed. All of the nobles have been invited, and we managed to get out hands on one invite. All you two have to do is go in, convince the noble to aid us." Ahsoka explained.

"Seems easy enough." Hera said. She looked back at Kanan and noticed his less than satisfactory expression.

"Kanan, it's only one night," She said, "the rest of the crew will keep looking. We are not giving up. I don't want to stop searching either but he would want us to do this."

Kanan seemed conflicted for a moment then said,

"One night. That's it."

Ahsoka nodded, accepting the answer.

"The ball is tomorrow night. We will have clothes ready for you by then."

Kanan looked confused for a minute.

"Wait it's a ball?"

* * *

Kanan for the most part hung around in the wings of the building, Hera at his side. He would be lying if he said he hadn't admired Hera in her blue ball gown. It was tinted lighter at the top than the bottom, and it has several shades of green in it. The dress seemed almost fluid on her as she moved. Meanwhile Kanan felt so plain in his suit. He had a blue flower to match Hera's dress, but it's not like he wanted to draw attention.

Kanan traced his eyes along the crowd. It was times like this Kanan really hated being able to tell what people were feeling with the force. He could pretty much feel the greed rolling off of these people. He tried his hardest to ignore the buzz in the back of his head.

The two of then waited for the noble to show up. They knew his name was Lord Kassai, and that he would be wearing a broach in the shape of a feather.

Kanan groaned. They had been here for _hours,_ and so far he had only heard people talking politics or ways to get their rank better among the nobles. When he finally saw the feather broach Kanan silently thanked the force before he tapped Hera and gestured in the man's direction. They both made their way towards the man.

"Not the usual broach you see in a place like this." Hera said. It was actually a code to let Lord Kassai know who they were. The Lord slowly nodded his head.

"Yes I suppose it is. Come, let us find somewhere a bit more private." Lord Kassai said as he walked them to the corner of the room. Once it appeared that no one was near them, Hera was the first speak.

"Lord Kassai, the rebellion needs any resource it can get. If you could help us, it could really make a difference."

"I would love to do anything that screws the Empire, however we have run into one problem." Lord Kassai answered.

Kanan and Hera exchanged glances, clearly confused.

"And what problem would that be?" Kanan asked. The Lord looked at then like they were clearly idiots, Kanan chose to ignore that look.

"The very reason everyone is here. The wedding." He said. When he saw that this still didn't explain the problem he sighed and continued.

"This wedding will bring Kendros and Kloric into a military and economic alliance, which means that in the coming years the King of Kendros will see our finances." He explained.

"Which means that they could find out you are supplying to the rebellion." Hera sighed. _Can't believe we wasted time on this mission._

"There could be one solution though." Kassai said, Kanan and Hera leaned in clearly interested, "I don't know how King Amare feels about the Empire. He could possibly be a rebel sympathizer. But sadly I can't give any financial support unless I know that my well-being is safe. Wouldn't want to find out what they do to nobles who betray the Empire."

 _Well this mission just got a lot more complex._ Kanan thought to himself. He didn't have time for this! Ezra was lost somewhere in the galaxy!

"Well, what can you tell us about this King Amare?" Hera asked. The Lord appeared to think for a minute.

"Well to be fair I don't know much about him, but I do know that is arranged marriage is a bit on the strange side if you ask me." He said, scratching his chin.

"What does that mean?" Kanan asked.

"Well you see King Amare lacks an heir, but he offered to marry off the 'fairest one of all'." He said.

"Fairest one of all?" Hera asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Attractive," Kassai clarified, "From what I've heard Amare has really been bragging about finding the boy. Although I hear he was a bit young side so he will remain on Kendros until he's older. Many of the nobles here have been very excited to see him. Conceited bastards is what I think."

It appeared that Hera and Kanan wanted to ask more questions about Amare, but they were interrupted when attention was called to the ball. Everyone turned and moved towards the stage in the front.

"We will continue this conversation later." Kassai said, indicating that they should follow. A man who Kanan assumed was King Amare stood next to a smaller figure. Kanan guessed it was the betrothed. The boy wore a black formal wear with blue embroidery, but most of their features were covered by a dark blue cape and hood that covered his head. Amare had his hand clenched on the youth's shoulder, a bit too tightly Kanan noticed.

"People of Kloric I hope you have enjoyed this evening, and I know you have been waiting for this moment. I hope that this future marriage between out worlds will bring prosperity. I now present Kendros's betrothed, Ezra!" He said, as he pulled down the boy's hood.

Kanan felt his stomach drop and he heard Hera audible gasp. Here he had been searching relentlessly for his padawan, and the entire Ezra had been here. Kanan looked upon the face of his apprentice; Ezra was clearly uncomfortable but there was something else was mixed in with it. Kanan had been trying so hard to ignore everyone's emotions around here that he didn't even sense his own padawan's fear. He felt like such an idiot.

"Karabast."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Man this chapter was a bitch to write, but I hope you guys like it! Also my next update might take a bit since I have midterms coming up, but have no fear the next chapter is already outlined! Anyways hope you like the chapter! May for the force be with you!**

Ezra looked around at the people, but it was the way that they looked at him the truly unsettled him. He had received many looks in his life, looks of pity, looks of anger, and more recently looks of people who wanted him dead, but the way these people looked at him. They looked at him like he was prize, an object for them to lay their eyes upon.

His eyes traced over the crowd when suddenly he felt a pull, a feeling that he knew from anywhere. He almost couldn't sense it, everything in this room was so consumed by greed. He franticly searched the crowd with his eyes until his eyes landed on the sorce.

Ezra let out a breath of air he hadn't even realized he was holding when he saw Kanan and Hera there. They had come for him! Except when he saw their faces, he saw total astonishment, like they were surprised to see him. However Ezra's thoughts were broken when he heard Amare's voice.

"Our betrothed will be seated here on the stage. Feel free to come and meet him."

He led Ezra towards an ornate chair, but as Ezra was about to sit down Amare leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Do anything that is not what I would want and I promise that you will regret it. Trust me when I say that there are many ways to hurt you without leaving a mark." Amare said. He let the comment linger before moving back. He had the audacity to pat Ezra on the head. _Asshole._

Ezra saw Kanan coming towards him, Hera at his side. He was so concentrated on them that he didn't even notice one of the nobles coming towards him until he was right in front of him.

"Uh, hello." Ezra said and glanced at Amare and saw him glaring at him, "My lord." Ezra quickly tacked on.

"Ah so polite. I am-" The man was introducing himself and Ezra was quick to stop paying attention, allowing the man to keep talking and Ezra would occasionally nod his head. He looked back towards the crowd. It appeared that Kanan and Hera were having trouble getting through the crowd, but soon they were there.

"Ah I see you have other admirers, I hope to see you again." The man said as he excused himself.

"Ezra-" Kanan said.

"Hello, my lord." Ezra was quick to cut Kanan off. He hoped Amare would just interpret it as him being nervous. Kanan looked confused before Ezra looked at Amare and back at Kanan, hoping to silently tell Kanan that Amare was listening. Kanan and Hera stole glances at Amare before looking back Ezra, they gave slight nods to show him that they understood.

"So," Kanan paused, trying to think of how to ask Ezra questions without Amare figuring out what was happening, "what do you think of the castle?"

Ezra thought for a minute, trying to think of something that would give Kanan information.

"I'm normally in my room, where Amare put me it reminds me a lot of home. Wish it had more windows though." Ezra answered. Kanan was going to ask more questions when Amare approached them.

"I'm sorry, but it appears that someone else wants to meet him as well. If you want to talk with him more perhaps you could come later?" Amare asked, however Kanan did note that he eyed him warily.

"Yes…" Kanan said, trying to hide his anger. How dare this man take his padawan. The Kanan and Hera walked away, thinking about what Ezra had said.

"He said it was like his home," Hera said, crossing her arms, "any ideas what that means?"

Kana thought for a minute.

"Well his parents home was restricted, is that he meant?" Kanan asked. Hera thought for a minute before the idea struck her.

"He lived in a communication tower." She said.

"A tower." Kanan thought back to when they entered. He remembered in the back corned of the castle seeing a tower.

"He also said that he wished there were more windows. From what I remember that tower didn't have any windows higher up." Hera added.

"So he's being kept at the top of the tower." Kanan clarified.

"I think that's what he was telling us." She said.

"Let's call in Zeb and Sabine. We should break Ezra out after the ball when there are less people." Kanan said. Hera nodded before excusing herself from the party to go outside. Kanan drew his attention back to the stage where Ezra was.

A woman was now talking to Ezra. Kanan didn't need the force to tell that his padawan was clearly uncomfortable. After Ezra would say anything he would cast a fearful glance in Amare's direction, and it made Kanan clench his fists.

He had never seen Ezra behave this way. Checking his behavior so much, so uncomfortable, everything about the situation screamed that it was wrong. Kanan had also noticed that right before Ezra had sat down Amare had said something to him; whatever it had been it had obviously distressed his padawan.

Kanan used the force to give Ezra a small nudge, just to let him know that he was still there, however what Kanan was not expecting was for Ezra to jump and give a yelp. Everyone's attention briefly went to Ezra after his outburst, and saw as Ezra covered his mouth with his hand. Right after though everyone began turning back to their conversations, Kanan did notice though that while some found it amusing, Amare cast a cold glare at Ezra.

Well that did not go as expected. Kanan had hoped that the gesture would calm Ezra's nerve, not accidently startle him, Kanan guessed he was more on edge than he thought. Kanan's attention was back to Ezra when he noticed him seeming to apologize to the woman, and Kanan moved closer to see if he could hear. The woman had her hand over her nose, and Kanan noticed drips of blood escaping her fingers, but the woman simply smiled at the boy in front of her and seemed to be trying to tell him it was okay. In Ezra's startled state he must have thrown hand up and struck the woman on accident.

Kanan kept trying to weave through the crowd when he noticed Amare approach them. He appeared to excuse himself and Ezra as he grabbed Ezra's wrist and began leading him from the room. The woman seemed a bit stunned at the moment but started walking away, presumably to a restroom to get cleaned up.

Kanan attempted to follow but noticed that there were guards at the door where Amare and Ezra had just left through. It would be extremely difficult to get through this way, he would have to find another way through. He saw Hera reentering the room and looking around for him. He started going towards her.

"Zeb and Sabine should be here in a few hours." Hera said once they convened. Kanan nodded in understanding, but looked back at where Ezra had taken. Hera looked back at the stage, noticing that Ezra was no longer there.

"What happened?" Hera asked.

"There was a bit of an accident and the King took Ezra somewhere else." Kanan said, his eyes not leaving the doors where they had left.

"Kanan, we are going to get him back, we should be happy that we found him." Hera affirmed, grabbing his shoulder. Kanan held her hand, looking back at Hera.

"We should get to the rendezvous point." Hera said. The two of them left the ball to go wait for Zeb and Sabine's arrival.

 _Don't worry Ezra,_ Kanan thought, _we're coming._

* * *

Ezra could feel his rapid heartbeat as Amare weaved him through the castle. He looked around him, two guards on each side. Maybe he could take them? He wasn't restrained at this point so that was a clear advantage he had now. Kanan was out there. If he could get away from Amare and back to them maybe he could finally get out of this nightmare.

Ezra yanked his hand back, as he freed himself he twisted himself and force pushed one of the guards away. In that opening Ezra took off in a dead sprint, but he didn't get too far before he heard Amare's voice.

"Run wherever you want, but you forget about my gift." He said.

Ezra slowed down to a stop, he looked at the doors in front of him, and his hand touched the necklace. From what he knew Amare was the only one who knew how to get the necklace off, if he left now while wearing this thing it didn't matter. Even worse he could lead him to the rebellion, and Ezra wasn't sure on Amare's affiliation.

Before Ezra had a chance to think of what he wanted to do next, two of the guards seized each of arms. Ezra struggled against them but the brought him back to where Amare was, which in all honesty wasn't that far.

"Why are you so insistent on being a problem?" Amare said, now that he wasn't in front of the crowds of people Amare looked absolutely furious, "First you embarrass me in front of Kloric's nobles and now another attempted escape? Guards take him back to the tower."

"It was an accident!" Ezra yelled, but he was completely ignored.

They began taking Ezra back to his prison, but Ezra noticed Amare pulling a comm from his pocket. He didn't catch what Amare said, but a part of him feared for the worse. He did take note that the guards around him listened in on their comm. Whatever Amare was saying, he didn't want Ezra to hear.

As they wound around the castle it became apparent to Ezra that he wasn't returning to his room. Instead they led him into another room, however this one just had a large metal box in it. The box was probably tall enough to where someone could stand in it, and it was maybe six feet long. The guards held him in the room for a few minutes before Amare showed up.

"Put him inside." He said. Ezra resisted being put inside, but they unceremoniously threw him and closed the door. It was pitch black inside, but that wasn't what unsettled him. He couldn't hear anything. He could only hear his breathing and even the sound of his heartbeat that sounded like a drum.

He wasn't sure how long he simply sat there before suddenly he felt an electric shock, he screamed out in pain, his own voice sounding so loud in box as it reverberated against the walls. The shock stopped after a few moments and Ezra sat up, panting. He waited a few more seconds, but nothing happened. It was about a minute later that another shock came through. It became increasingly difficult to determine how long it was between shocks, and then he realized that it was randomized.

Ezra was forced for sit around, not knowing when the next shock would come. He couldn't see, his body started to feel numb, he could only feel pain. He couldn't hear anything other than himself, and it seemed that he couldn't even sense what was outside with the force.

He gave out a small whimper as he was forced to wait for the next shock, flinching when he would expect it to come. He wasn't sure what was worse, the shocks themselves, or having no way to tell when they came.

When the electric shock finally came he screamed out, his body twitching uncontrollably. His muscles ached from the forced contractions, and once this round of shocks was done he laid there and tried to collect himself only to be shocked immediately afterward. He couldn't help the few tears that slipped through as he his voice grew hoarse from screaming.

Once the electricity stopped he crawled towards the door.

"No more, please." He begged. He could barely keep himself off the ground, and the response he received was another shock.

"Let me out! Please!" He screamed. He wasn't even sure if they could hear him outside.

He couldn't tell how long he had been in there, it could have been minutes or hours. He had no way to tell.

At one point when he was shocked he bit his tongue, and could then taste the metallic taste of blood. He slumped against the floor, now when the shocks came he was to weak to do anything. His body would twitch, he couldn't even whimper. His voice had given out long ago.

A long amount of time passed before the door finally opened. Ezra had to actually close his eyes, the light was too painful. He was too weak to even flinch when he felt someone pick him up. Everything was a blur, before he knew it he was on the bed in his room. As soon as his head was on the pillows, Ezra loss consciences.

It took a few minutes for Ezra's eyes to fully adjust to the light once he was awake, and he was irked when the first thing he saw was Amare sitting next to him on his bed.

"I hope that this will teach you obedience. I don't enjoy punishing you anymore than you do." He said, with a fake exasperated sigh.

Even in Ezra's dazed state, he could feel the fire in his every fiber of being. He _hated_ Amare. Ezra wanted him to hurt the same way he did, Ezra wanted to make him understand what it was like to afraid. To feel like you weren't in control.

Ezra glanced around the room to see that none of the guards were in it. Even though he felt weak, Ezra extended his hand towards Amare, Amare must have noticed the look on his face.

"And what are you doing now, really Ezra you should just-"

" _Shut up._ " Ezra snarled, he slowly began clenching his hand. Amare made a gagging sound, his hands gripping his throat. His eyes looked at Ezra, large with fear as he tried to gasp for air. _Good,_ he should feel afraid.

"I'm tired of being your prisoner." Ezra hissed. He felt a cold feeling wash over him, and suddenly it seemed to dawn on him what he was doing. He stopped and looked at his hand releasing Amare in the process, Amare coughed and gasped as his throat was released.

"I-I don't know what came over me." Ezra said, mostly to himself. Amare rubbed his throat then stared daggers ay Ezra.

"You're going to regret that." He said.

"If anyone's going to regret something, it's going to be you." Both Ezra and Amare turned towards the door to look at the newcomer that had entered the room.

There stood Kanan, the rest of the crew behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I'll be honest this chapter did not come out the way I wanted it to. I can't place what I didn't like about it, but I decided to post it since it has been a while since I updated. Sorry about the wait guys! I still have two midterms but after that the updates should come faster. Also it didn't help that the file that this story was on got corrupted so I had to rewrite the chapter. Alas, here it finally is.**

"Guards!" Amare yelled, frantically looking at the doors and where his guards would normally be.

"Yeah, your guards aren't really conscious right now." Zeb answered with a smirk as he gestured towards the crumpled figures behind him.

Amare appeared to be conflicted for a minute, unsure of what to do next until he grabbed Ezra, his arm wrapping around Ezra's neck to hold him there. Ezra felt something press against his lips, and he made an effort to keep his mouth closed so that whatever Amare was trying to give him would not enter his mouth. He knew that this was Amare's last ditch effort.

"You get any closer I'll give him a death stick." Amare snarled, trying to maintain his hold on the struggling teen.

Kanan though, appeared to be in no mood to play around. He merely extended his hand out and used the force to remove the death stick from Amare's hand and into his. Kanan then threw the death stick on the ground where is shattered against the ground.

Amare tightened his grip on Ezra and leaned in so he could whisper into Ezra's ear.

"The necklace I gave you does more than just track you, legend has it that it will curse if you leave this castle." He said. Ezra wanted to respond with where he could shove that curse, however he was interrupted when Amare was suddenly pushed back. Ezra looked at the crew to Kanan's hand extended from force pushing Amare.

Amare body slammed into the wall with a loud thud and he crumpled to the ground and made no move to get up, probably since he had been knocked unconscious. Well that was rather anticlimactic, you'd think that Amare would have more fight in him.

"Zeb, get the kid! We don't have much time before more guards come." Kanan said, moving to cover the door and make sure more guards had not come. Zeb came over and only had to use one hand to carry the young teen, as he saw that Ezra was probably still too make it all the way out the castle without help.

They crew began making their way down the tower, their guns drawn and ready to fire at whatever might be around the corner, Kanan casting glances back towards Zeb as if he expected his Padawan to disappear at any moment.

"Kanan!" Ezra said, trying to get his attention, but was interrupted when more guards appeared and a gun fight ensued.

Ezra began tugging on Zeb's clothes trying to get his attention.

"Kid, we are kind of in the middle of something!" Zeb yelled as he tried to balance Ezra and fire his weapon. Ezra pointed at his necklace and said,

"It's a tracker!" They wouldn't get very far with that thing around Ezra's neck.

"Karabast!" Zeb yelled, they took out the last of this wave guards.

"Kanan, kid's got a tracker." Zeb said

"Then take it off!" Kanan said, peering around the corner to see if there were any more guards.

"You think I haven't tried?" Ezra said rolling his eyes. Kanan came over, telling Sabine and Hera to watch their backs. Kanan examined the necklace around Ezra, it was far too close to his neck to try using his lightsaber or blasting it.

"We'll have to deal with it later, for now we have to get out of here." Kanan said, he glanced over at Hera who nodded.

"They can't track us in hyperspace, if we can get some distance it can at least give us time to think." She said. They couldn't deal with this now, they needed time to think.

Overall the rest of their escape went relatively to plan. They ran into more guards but easily blew through them. Once they made it out the doors Amare's words rang in Ezra's head, something about a curse. He didn't feel any different. In fact he felt great. It was his first time seeing outside of the castle in what felt like forever.

Flowers and bushes lined the courtyard and led into a forest in the front where the Ghost had been overtly landed in their rush.

The crew ran into the Ghost, Hera racing to the cock pit to get the ship off of the ground. However it appeared that Amare was unable to get his ships off the ground yet since there were no other ships in sight.

Zeb had placed Ezra down on one of the chairs in their meeting like room. Ezra's wasn't as tired and weak anymore, but he rubbed his cheeks. Man, he had the worst tooth ache right now. It was a few minutes later when the rest of the crew gathered around, once they had entered hyperspace and danger was behind them for now.

Kanan approached, at first unsure of what gesture to make, then settled on putting a hand of Ezra's shoulder.

"What happened? How did you get there?" He asked. Ezra stopped rubbing his cheeks to answer.

"It was when I went to the market. There was this woman and I helped her carry her things and then she gave me an apple. I think it was poisoned or something since the next thing I knew I was waking up in that tower a week later. Amare told me I was going to marry someone and after a few days we had that ball where you guys showed up." He answered. He chose to leave out some of the other things Amare had done, maybe some things were better left unsaid, that and Ezra knew that telling Kanan everything that happened would probably anger Kanan further. Not at him, but it made Ezra uncomfortable to feel his master's anger. Ezra ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to find some way to give them comfort from the toothache he had.

"Well we should figure out how to get this necklace off." Kanan said. He got down on one knee to better examine the necklace. He traced his hands over the tracker, but was unable to find a place where it would even come apart.

"Sabine, any ideas?" Sabine looked at Ezra, trying to think.

"It could need some kind of key with a certain signature." She answered.

"So then Amare probably has it." Ezra said, casting his eyes down.

"He will never get you again, not if we can help it." Kanan said.

Ezra nodded numbly, he stopped himself from answering as his tooth ache was getting worse. Maybe they had pain meds around here. A thought seemed to occur to Kanan as he turned his attention back to Ezra.

"What did Amare say to you?" He asked.

"What?" Ezra said, confused by the random question.

"When we got there. He whispered something to you." Kanan clarified.

"He mentioned something about this necklace and a curse. He was just trying to scare me I bet." Ezra said. Just thinking about that man was enough to get his blood boiling.

Kanan appeared to think this over for a minute before nodding, but keep a close eye on Ezra as if he expected the kid to combust any second.

"Well I'm sure you're tired, maybe you should catch some sleep," Hera said, but continued when she saw Ezra's worried expression, "don't worry. He can't track us in hyperspace, and even when we get out it will take him time to even get to where we are and by then we can jump somewhere else."

Ezra nodded in confirmation, but was still obviously concerned about the tracker around his neck.

As he made his way to his room he started rubbing his cheek again. He climbed into his bunk but quickly found that no matter he did the pain in his mouth kept him awake. He kept squirming in his bunk as the he felt like he almost wanted to chew on something to ease the pain. He finally gave up and jumped down right as Zeb walked in.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked, holding a bottle of water in his hand. When Ezra didn't answer with some snarky remark Zeb picked up that something was wrong.

"You okay kid?" he asked. He was started when Ezra made a grab at the bottle he was holding, and immediately started biting it.

"Kid!?" Zeb yelled, visibly angry. Ezra desperately chewed on the bottle, trying to relieve the pain in his teeth.

"My Teeth," Ezra said though it was hard to understand since he was viscously biting the bottle, "they hurt!"

Zeb at first seemed confused by the statement then grabbed Ezra's shoulder.

"Let me see." Zeb said, but found that Ezra was too wrapped in his pain. He would bite down on the bottle as hard as he could and then repeat. The teenager was obviously extremely uncomfortable.

"Kid! Let me see!" Zeb said louder this time. Reluctantly Ezra stopped chewing on the bottle of water and looked back at Zeb.

Carefully Zeb pulled away his lip, and tried to hide his expression from Ezra, but with the force Ezra was able to pick on Zeb's surprise and apprehension.

"Just seems like a regular toothache, try and get some sleep." He said, gently patting Ezra on the head. He never gently patted Ezra on the head. That was Ezra's first clue in that there was more what Zeb saw.

However He was wrapped in his discomfort that he just nodded and started biting the bottle again. He would worry about it once he got the pain under control.

Zeb left his room and made his way towards Kanan's room. He knocked on the door and waited a moment as Kanan answered the door.

"Zeb?" He asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Uh Kanan." he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"What is it?" Kanan said, slightly annoyed that Zeb had woken him up as he stretched his arms in an attempt to raise his alertness and wake himself a bit more.

"It's about the kid." Zeb said, well that got Kanan's attention as he perked up.

"Is something wrong?" Kanan asked, worry in his voice.

"Kid was complaining about a toothache, and when I looked…" Zeb trailed off.

"What? Zeb what's wrong?" Kanan asked.

"Fangs. The kid's canines are fangs."

 **Oh snap! What kind of curse do you guys think it is? I'll give you guys a hint, this next part is based off of Beauty and the Beast, except in our case the Beauty is the Beast. Welp that pretty much gave it away huh? Also planning on introducing the Huntsman as well in the next chapter. Don't worry guys, we still got a lot of twists left in this story! Haha well anyways I will try and get the next chapter out soon! Love all of you guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side, the next one will hopefully be longer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter! Sorry that this one is on the short side, but it's sort of a "between" chapter if that makes sense. Since we are hitting the next part of the story this is pretty much just the bridge. But yeah, the next chapter should be longer. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Ezra twisted in his bunk, his back facing the door. His whole body felt cold, like every bit of heat within him was being sucked away by some unknown force. He shivered and curled into himself, seeking warmth from wherever he could get it. He felt a pain in his gut as well as his mouth. His whole body just felt cold and empty, and all he could feel was pain.

He pressed his head against his bunk, hoping that maybe the pressure would somehow assuage his pain. It was then that he noticed he could feel everyone's presence through the force, not that this was new, but now when he sensed them there was something else. It was as if the way he was interpreting it was different.

He couldn't recognize the feeling he was having. He knew what hunger felt like, he knew what thirst felt like, but this felt different. It felt primal.

He could sense Zeb and Kanan's unease and he senses them coming back towards his cabin. It was as if all his senses were honed in on what the two were doing.

Ezra closed his eyes, letting out a soft whimper. His body felt like it was on fire yet freezing at the same time. It hurt. There was so much pain. Too much pain.

He just wanted it to stop. Anything to make it stop.

Ezra gasped in pain when he felt a severe pain in his back, his breathing becoming ragged. He balled his hands into fists only to feel something different about them. No longer were they normal, but now he felt claws that had pierced through his glove.

When the door slid open Ezra's eyes snapped open. Everything felt hyper focused. All he could concentrate was on the two that had entered and the pain, everything else ebbed away from his mind.

"Ezra-" Kanan began, concern painted over his face as he saw Ezra's appearance.

Maybe it was the breaking of the silence, maybe Ezra had reached his threshold for the pain, maybe it was the primal feeling, it could have been many different reasons, but in that moment Ezra lunged from his bunk tackling Kanan. Kanan had been so started that he had to chance to attempt to block Ezra's advance.

Ezra's mouth hovered Kanan's neck as he pressed him against the wall. It was almost by pure instinct, but in those few moments Ezra knew how to stop the pain.

"Kanan, it hurts so much…" He said as he pressed his head closer, but before Ezra could bite down he felt someone grab him and push him back.

"Kid! What is wrong with you!" Zeb yelled, slightly placing himself between the padawan and the confused Jedi.

Ezra covered his face with his hands, as if somehow blocking his vision would stop him. He wanted everything to just stop.

"It hurts. It hurts…" Ezra said, taking a few steps back. When he removed his hands the two were surprised to see that the padawan's pupils had become more slits and were almost feline. Not only that but the kid's hands had black claws, and more startling was what was on his back.

Sprouting from his back were black wings that almost seemed like they were made of darkness if the blackest shadows could become tangible. They appeared to have the main frame of wings, but the actual sail that would be on them was far too close and ripped to support flight.

"Make it stop!" Ezra cried out, although his voice sounded different this time. Almost like two people were talking at the same time, but the second voice sounding more like a screech. At that Kanan seemed to grab his bearings, standing up and signaling Zeb to watch his back if something went wrong.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked, using the voice that people used when talking to frightened, near panicked, people. When Ezra didn't respond, he asked the question a little louder. Ezra flinched before responding.

"Everything. Everything hurts." He said, his voice still sounding strange. Kanan tried not to react to how Ezra's voice sounded. Ezra's eyes traced over to Kanan's neck, staring for a moment.

"Please it'll make the pain stop. Just let me drink some, please." Ezra said. Kanan felt his heard twist at hearing Ezra beg like this. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Ezra was asking for. Kanan looked at his padawan, noticing that Ezra's skin had also paled. He could _feel_ his padawan's force signature changing in front of him. Manipulating itself into something else. Kanan did not want to see what would become of his padawan if he kept changing.

"Zeb, watch and make sure that the kid stops when I tell him to." Kanan said, moving towards Ezra.

"Kanan, what are you planning?" Zeb asked, then his widened and he nodded in confirmation, keeping on a keen eye on the kid.

Kanan led Ezra to the bunk, sitting down next to him.

"When I tell you to stop, you have to stop. Do you understand?" Kanan said, hoping that Ezra was at least coherent enough to understand him. Ezra nodded, however his eyes remained in Kanan's neck. Once Kanan gave him the okay, Ezra was quick to sink his teeth in, and he lunged at the chance.

It wasn't exactly comfortable, but Kanan was relieved to feel Ezra's signature return to a more normal state, and to see the color return to him. The wings slowly disintegrated and claws on Ezra's fingertips receded.

It was about a minute later when Kanan asked him to stop, and he let out a breath of relief when Ezra did. He would be lying if he said that he didn't think he would need Zeb's help on this one. Ezra's pupils were no longer slits, however Kanan did note that the kid still have fangs.

Ezra on the other hand felt nothing but shame. True, he was no longer in pain, but he had just attacked his master and drank his blood, but how long would this peace last? When would he need blood again? When would he start to turn into that…thing? He felt like a monster, no, he _was_ a monster.

Questions swirled around his head like a storm. Then Ezra thought back to Amare.

"He wasn't lying," Ezra said, looking down at his hands, "I am cursed."

Not knowing that else to do, Kanan pulled Ezra in as an attempt for comfort.

"Don't worry. We'll figure this out." Kanan said as he rubbed Ezra's back.

Although Ezra knew Kanan would try his hardest, he had a feeling in his gut that things would not be so easy. He thought back to the tower he was trapped in, but now he felt trapped within his own body. He felt his heart drop at the thought that even though he was far away, Amare still had him in his clutches.

* * *

Amare tapped his desk impatiently, waiting for the arrival of his backup plan. He had really been hoping to avoid this, but it appeared that the child had left him no alternatives.

He glanced over at his holopad, only to see that he was unable to track Ezra while he was in hyperspace. No matter, the crew he was with would have to stop eventually.

The door to his office opened and one of his guards gave a curt bow.

"Your Highness, he has arrived." He said.

"Good. Send him in." Amare answered.

In walked in a man in full armor that was a dark crimson. It was so dark that if the lighting was right it could be mistaken for black. To finish it off he wore a helmet of the same color that hid his face, except it was adorned with bright red designs that almost looked like warrior paint. Despite his menacing appearance the man had a slender frame, which lead Amare to assume that this individual was very agile.

"I hear you have a job for me." The man said.

"Yes, and I hear that you are one of the best out there, Huntsman."

The Huntsman nodded before taking a seat. He crossed his legs and placed his hands on his lap.

"So who's the target?" he inquired.

"The target is a boy named Ezra Bridger," Amare said, pushing a holopad towards the Huntsman that displayed an image of the boy in question, "and I want him back alive and relatively unharmed."

"Relatively?" The Huntsman questioned.

"I don't want anything that will leave a scar." Amare clarified.

The Huntsman nodded in confirmation, taking the holopad that would track the child's movements once he left hyperspace.

"There is one last thing you should know." Amare said to him as he walked away.

"And that is?"

"He's cursed. He requires blood to maintain his normal form, but as his thirst grows his humanity diminishes. I mean that both visually and metaphorically. When he returns here, the curse is broken. Or if you take the necklace off, but I doubt you would want to do that." Amare said.

"So I'll bring a blood bag," The man said with a wave of his hand, "Consider the job done."

"That's what I like to hear." Amare said. It pleased him to know that Ezra would be in his domain again. Once the boy was back, he would make sure that he would never leave again.

* * *

 **I edited this chapter a lot in terms of how Ezra would be the "beast". At first I made him more like a vampire, but I felt like there wasn't enough of a beast appearance to it for it to be based on Beauty and the Beast. Then when I made it pure beast I felt like there was not enough at stake. Anyways, while I have this Beauty and Beast reference going, I guess I can give a hint as to what fairy tale will be coming next. The next one coming up in is Red Riding Hood. I wonder if you guys will figure out how it works into this story. Anyways, till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys here is the next chapter! I have had a lot of midterms and life just going on right now, and I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I am hoping I will be able to get the next chapter out sooner. Anyways on the bright side I do have some good news, well two things. Saturday is my birthday yay! Turning 19! Also my boyfriend and I got back together so I am very happy about that! Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Ezra sat down at the table, a few days had passed since he had been rescued from Amare. The crew was constantly on the move. Do a mission, leave, get supplies, leave. Every time they stopped, Ezra was on edge. Kanan would try to comfort him, telling him that by the time anyone found them, they would be gone.

Ezra had been spending most of his time trying to stay away from people, especially in the past few hours. The only person he could be around was Chopper, which was saying a lot. For the most part the droid didn't bother him, well, it didn't bother his senses. Being around Kanan at this point was near unbearable, Ezra wasn't sure why it was mostly Kanan though.

Recently they had landed on some planet that had large amounts of foliage. The canopy of the trees covered the ghost. It had been difficult to land here according to Hera. Ezra sat down on the ramp, waiting for Zeb and Sabine to come back from getting supplies. Ezra had offered to go with them, but Kanan was quick to object, not wanting Ezra to stray that far. He knew it was for his own good, but he was growing tired of being cramped on the ship.

Ezra was growing antsy from being on the ship all the time. He also hated the looks everyone gave him, as if he was about to break at any second.

Speaking of which, Ezra was beginning to get _the_ feeling again. He wrapped his hands around his stomach. He was far too embarrassed to ask Kanan or anyone else on the crew if he could… he couldn't even bring himself to think of the word.

He knew it as worse to let the feeling settle in, and that the longer he waited the worse it would get. What scared him so much was the feeling of almost bliss he got when he drank someone's blood. He had only done it once, sure, but right now it was all he could think about.

He kept replaying the scene in his head, remembering the feeling. He knew that by now his pupils were probably more slitted, more feline, at this point. Ezra was thrown from his thoughts by a voice.

"Want to try some Jedi training while we wait?" He heard Kanan's voice. Ezra was quick to stand up and turn his head away in an attempt to hide his eyes.

"I'm not really feeling it today, Kanan," he replied. He did not want to deal with Kanan fussing over him right now.

Kanan was silent for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm been trying not to push you since you got back. Just thought you might like the normalcy." He said.

"Oh yeah, because everyone has been acting _normal."_ Ezra said as he rolled his eyes, still not facing Kanan.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ezra wrapped his arms around himself, force, he could _smell_ Kanan. He could hear the beat of his heart, the sound of blood pumping through his body. All he would need to do was lunge, pin down Kanan and bit his neck- Stop! Ezra shook his head trying to get the thought out if his head. His senses were going crazy, they seemed to get like this the longer he went without blood.

"I just don't want to." Ezra said curtly. His hands tightened against himself. _Go away_ , he thought.

It became quickly evident to Kanan that Ezra was hiding something, he knew his padawan well enough by now to pick when something was off about him.

"You okay?" Kanan asked.

"Fine." Ezra said a bit too fast, his voice strained.

"Ezra." Kanan said in that voice he used when he was getting frustrated with his student.

"Ezra, look at me." He commanded.

Ezra chose not to respond. He curled more into himself.

"Kanan just leave me alone!" Ezra cried out.

Kanan did the exact opposite of that, huh, and he said Ezra didn't listen. He grabbed the young teens shoulder and spun him, a small gasp escaping him when he saw that Ezra's eyes had changed.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Kanan shouted. Yeah, like he should be the one that's angry right now.

"This is why!" he cried out, "The way you look at me!" Kanan was taken aback for a moment, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his hand remaining the Ezra's shoulder in case the kid got any ideas.

"You don't look at _me,_ " Ezra made random gestures as he tried to explain, "I mean you don't look at me like me. You look at me like I'm something I'm not." Ezra felt his eyes grow watery, which infuriated him. He shut his eyes, forcing the pain and tears back. He would _not_ cry right now.

Kanan didn't know how to respond at first. He merely watched as his padawan glared at the ground. Before Kanan could respond Ezra shrugged off Kanan's hold while he as in stunned state.

"I'm going for a walk." He said as he turned to leave the ship.

"Ezra-" Kanan called out.

"What!" Ezra yelled back, "You think I'll find some way to mess things up? You guys said that by the time anyone gets here we would be gone so you have nothing to worry about! I won't even go that far! I just need some air!"

Before Kanan even have a chance at responding, Ezra stormed out of the ship.

Kanan knew that chasing after Ezra at this point wouldn't get him anywhere, he knew how the kid could get. Rather he waited around the ship for Ezra's return. He knew he would since it didn't take a genius to guess that Ezra wouldn't stay too long since he feared Amare finding him. He was worried about Ezra leaving in the state he was in though…

It was only about ten minutes after Ezra had left that Zeb and Sabine returned. They were unpacking the supplies they had just gotten in the common area as Kanan informed them about Ezra's whereabouts, when Zeb approached Kanan.

"Kanan, I need to talk to you." Zeb said as he walked past Kanan towards somewhere where they could talk alone. Kanan followed with his arms crossed, already having a feeling that this would be about Ezra.

"It's about Ezra isn't it?" Kanan stated.

"Yeah," Zeb said, scratching the back of his neck, "look Kanan, I'm not sure how to say thing, so I'll be blunt. I know a predator when I see one. I'm not saying that Ezra is bad, but I think we should keep an eye on him. He's dealing with stuff he's never had to, feelings he doesn't understand."

Kanan nodded in confirmation, but he had the feeling that something had spurred this thought into Zeb's mind, it seemed strange for Zeb to just say this.

"I see your point, but what makes you say that?" he asked.

"Whenever you yawn, the kid is always looking at you." Zeb said, when Kanan just raised his eyebrows in confusion Zeb clarified, "Tired prey is easy prey. When you yawn it's visually showing that you're tired. Even if Ezra doesn't realize he's doing it, it's like an instinct in him."

Kanan actually hadn't noticed, but now that Zeb had mentioned it he would be sure to watch his padawan now.

While the crew was distracted, they didn't notice that not only had a ship landed about a mile away from them but that the pilot of it was currently outside of their ship. A plan formulating inside his head. From the tracking information he knew that this was the ship that the child resided in, but the pad showed he was gone at the moment. The Huntsman knew that everything would be much easier if he could get the crew out of the way.

He looked down at himself as he removed his helmet. He didn't exactly look like a civilian at the moment. He put a cloak over himself to make his part more believable. He ruffed his short black hair to make it look messy.

From what the Huntsman knew, there was already seeds of doubt within the crew. If he played his cards right, if he fed their fears, everything would play right into his hands.

Once he deemed himself ready, he quickly ran towards the ship. He shouted, waving his arms and pretending to be in a panic.

"You must get out of here! It's not safe!" He shouted. He noticed the crew beginning to poke their heads out at him, clearly confused. To make himself he made it look like he had a hard time standing in one place and spared a glance behind him.

"Please! It's not safe!" He reiterated. Now they seemed to realize that something was wrong. The older male was the first approach, his hands up to show that he was not a threat.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying not to provoke him. _Good._ They believed he was harmless. A mistake they would pay for.

"I'm not sure myself," he began, pointing in the direction he had run from, "I was in the village and I heard screams. There was a boy and he attacked a woman, he started drinking her blood, and when someone tried to stop him he attacked them too. Everything went into chaos after that and I ran." He pretended to shudder at the thought.

The older man gave a knowing glance back at the mandalorian and lasat. They seemed to share a silent conversation and come to conclusion.

"Thank you for warning us. Stay here and you should be safe. I'll alert our captain about what's happened." The man motioned for the other two to follow as they began going in the direction where he had pointed and pulled out his comlink.

"Wait, you can't be thinking of taking on that thing!?" he shouted, already knowing the answer.

"Trust us, we know what we're doing." The girl said, before they ran towards the village.

The Huntsman smirked to himself. That was far too easy. All he had to do was get rid of the captain and everything would be perfect. The child would come back and no one would be there to get in the way when he took the child.

He entered the ship, getting his blaster ready. It would be easier to just kill their captain at this point. However he was started when he heard a young voice behind him.

"Who are you?" they asked.

The Huntsman turned around to see his target standing right there, it was as if fate had delivered him right there for the taking.

* * *

 **Why yes I am leaving this off on a cliff hanger. Sorry! Till next time!**


End file.
